Stupid Cupid
by WickedFan97
Summary: AU. Ep: "Silly Love Songs." When Finn uses the kissing booth for manipulative reasons, Santana joins in with her own manipulative plans and her own blonde to catch. Valentine's Day just might be catastrophic. S/B


Fandom: Glee

Pairing: Santana/Brittany, hints of Artie/Brittany and Puck/Santana.

Spoilers: "Silly Love Songs." Season 2

Sypnosis: Valentine's Day turned out a lot worse than expected. How a few things could have turned out different in the infamous episode.

As a side-note: I would like thank all the wonderful support from all of you Brittana shippers.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

Santana had always hated Valentine's Day.

Well...not really all _that _much; it would be rather girly if the self-proclaimed bad-ass - and renowned school slut - of McKinley ever admitted that.

Because with every boy that she had dated in the past - which had been a lot, by the way - she had been left disappointed emotionally and sexually. Ever since the eighth grade they had gotten her a crappy and completely unoriginal box of chocolates and sometimes a teddy bear. She would snark at them for buying Santana Lopez something so tawdry and then go back to their place and fool around with them.

It was like a broken record for her; they never satisfied.

And this year was looking to be the worst yet, if that was even possible.

Because not only was her best friend with 'Wheels' of all people, but Puck was currently smitten by one Lauren Zizes. The same girl who had kicked her ass earlier in the middle of the hallway. She, Santana Lopez, had been thrown around like she had been nothing more than a rag doll and that made her completely furious. _No one_ fucked with her like that. Because she grew up in Lima Heights, and that was the wrong side of the tracks. Well, as wrong as you could get for Lima, Ohio; but that currently wasn't the case right now.

Puck was a moron.

_"You have got to be kidding me?"_

_Noah Puckerman winced at the tone of the Latina's voice. She had steam practically coming out of her ears and he could see the red of her cheeks blossoming._

_They were currently situated by his locker in the hallway. She was still rubbing her sore back where Lauren had practically thrown her into the lockers with her brutal force. That, and she was scowling heavily at the boy in front of her. Just who did he think he was? She watched as he uncomfortably closed his locker and leaned against it, looking subtly around for what had to be the current pain in her ass; she was speaking this in the literal sense, of course. He seemed to sigh in a forlorn fashion as his knight in shining armor did not miraculously show like last time._

_"I'm sorry, you know," grumbled Puck, his expression apologetic but not genuinely sincere. "But she's just...different, you know?"_

_"Like how? Besides being able to bench-press the wrestling team and scaring the shit out of -"_

_"Don't talk about her like that," he snapped._

_"Well isn't that sweet," sneered Santana, her expression sickingly sweet._

And ever since then, they had been avoiding each other. A part of her wanted to go up and punch the amazed - and slightly smug - expression off of Lauren's face.

And it wasn't just Puck that was making it miserable anymore. It was also Brittany. Her best friend and former fuck buddy. Santana wouldn't lie, she missed the blonde more than even Puck when it came to sexual matters; it had a lot to do with the blonde's skilled hips and mouth as opposed to Puck's rough thrusts and grunts. She wasn't ready to admit the other reason. Never would be.

But ever since Britany had been dating Urkle-on-wheels, she had been astoundingly faithful.

And that currently wasn't helping Santana at all.

That familiar fire she felt with the blonde had re-ignited when the blonde chased after her following the incident in the choir room. She had felt her stomach twist into small knots when they suddenly returned the fiery insults and jabs that she normally threw at them on a daily basis. Because nobody ever fought back with her and lived to talk about it. They had; she had felt tears spring in her eyes when that familiar sting of resignation and realization welled up within her when she heard and took in their words. It was that feeling that sprung up that made her deny what was being done or being said to her; she wasn't ready for the truth.

It was that same feeling with Brittany. It was that same exact feeling when the blonde had looked at her through sad blue eyes and muttered those three little words. She hadn't been ready.

She still wasn't.

_"It's okay," whispered Brittany, her voice taking on that tone that she only used with the other girl._

_Santana sniffled and buried her head into the other girl's shoulder, reveling in the familiar and missed warmth. They were currently sitting on the stairway at the end of the hall. They still had another thirty minutes before the end of Glee but they didn't care. They could go choke on their own mediocrity for all she cared. _

_"I was just being honest," she whispered, her voice slightly pained. "It's not my fault they suck."_

_Brittany made a tutting sound and pulled her closer, now choosing to wrap both of her arms around her brunette counter-part's waist._

_"It still wasn't very nice of you, Santana."_

_Santana just sighed and nuzzled into the other girl's neck. A part of her was happy that they no longer resided on the Cheerios. As much as she loved power and seeing Brittany in those ridiculously short skirts, she also felt her throat close up when she witnessed the blonde walk throught the halls in her normal get-up every single day._

_Brittany kissed her forehead and her eyes fluttered open._

And since then, she had been cursing Artie all day.

Because she saw the way he still took a glimpse at Goth-Girl every once in a while. And while she was happy when Brittany was happy, she was not happy that the blonde couldn't see through it.

She found her fists unconsciously clenching whenever the two would walk by her in the hallways all day. But she felt _hurt _whenever the blonde would wink at _him_ coyly; she knew that look right away. It was her best friend's 'I-just-got-fucked' face. Or her 'I-will-be-getting-fucked' face. And she did not like the fact that it was aimed at someone so undeserving of it. Can't get someone you love? Fuck a hot blonde instead until the other girl comes crawling back. Because she had been in Artie's position before, and she had been the one fucking the blonde and waiting for Puck while he was off doting Quinn when she was pregnant.

But this was different. It had to be different.

And she was going to show the blonde this. She was much better than Abrams. Because if Puck wanting to fancy the Hulk then that was fine; she was winning her blonde back.

Like hell she was going to get up in front of New Directions and sing her a love song. Because she wasn't in love with Brittany. She was just gonna prove that the blonde would always want her more than anyone else, and that she would always pick Santana when it came against being faithful and having a significant other. She was _not _in love with her best friend in any way. This was just to prove a point, that's all.

Luckily, Finnocence had came up with the perfect plan for her.

_"So, uh, y-yeah," mumbled Finn, his voice attempting confidence. "I'll be setting up a kissing booth. You know, for funding for us and stuff like that -"_

_"You're so full of shit, Frankenteen," she quipped, smirking. "Just admit that you wanna kiss a bunch of girls."_

_The way his eyes darted around and the way he stumbled just the tinest fraction only confirmed Santana's little theory. She could see Quinn raising her eyebrow to the right of her, the blonde's own expression skeptical and tinged with...something. And Finn's gaze landed on Quinn's for the briefest second before the blonde turned her burning hazel eyes onto Sam. The tall boy's lip tightened._

_But Santana's eyes brightened at the subtle exchange before her. Oh, holy shit._

_Then it hit her like a freight train. She quickly stood up and went to stand at the front of the classroom, only hoping that her expression wasn't too revealing and mischevious. She stood next to Finn, who was currently looking at her in an honest confusion; the rest of them looked about the same. She cleared her throat quietly, at least attempting to be serious and not expressing the scheming, manipulative persona that she was known for. She just gave Finn a smirk and turned to look at everybody with her eyebrow raised._

_"We will both be setting up a kissing booth," she began, her chin raised. "Finn told me about it and I thought I would contribute my donation to the cause."_

_It was like someone had told them a funny joke. _

_Lauren snorted with laughter and gave her a raised eyebrow and that familiar 'yeah, right' look. Quinn looked just about the same. And all the others just looked at her with wide eyes and looked at her like she was pulling a prank on them. Rachel just crossed her arms in the back and rolled her eyes. Mercedes quickly copying her._

_But Brittany's reaction had definitely been worth it._

_Her pretty blue eyes widened and her mouth opened to say something; she hastily closed it when Artie looked at her with a questioning look._

_But her eyes seared into Santana's when Artie glimpsed back towards Mike. Brittany winked at her coyly._

_Santana's eyes sparkled for the briefest second before she broke their gaze hurriedly. She did not want to give the girl the impression that she was excited about kissing her or that her feelings - which Santana knew were still there - were returned on that deeper level. Because she was just doing this to prove a point. That's all._

But it was safe to say that the whole kissing booth debacle just proved her Valentine's theory.

That it had definitely been the worst one in history.

That's why she was currently at home and with no date. Hell, she had no one that she could call and even hook up with. Because there was no way in hell that she was even desperate enough to bed Finn Hudson again. But after today, he was pretty much her only ally, which still shocked her to the core. Earlier today had been a series of mishaps for the both of them; it made her slightly angry, because she had always considered herself considerably smarter than the boy. He wasn't stupid, his manipulative ways just proved that this afternoon, but he certainly wasn't smart about certain things either.

She sighed, biting her lip and moving her blanket away from her lap.

Santana inwardly cursed herself and dialed Finn Hudson's number. He picked up instantly.

"H-hello?"

_Santana applied more lip gloss as the next boy in line came up there; he looked pathetically over-eager._

_Finn was in the booth next to her, looking flushed himself; the smug look completely consumed his entire face. He was currently reaching down and pulling tic-tacs repeatedly out of their little package, giving the next girl in his line a signal to wait. They had been at this for two hours now. As soon as they set up the kissing booth the line had already formed to the end of the hallway. It was actually a little bit ridiculous. And Santana must have easily kissed almost all of the boys in the entire school by now. But even she had her standards when it came to kissing certain boys._

_She had ferociously glared at Jacob Ben Israel until he just squeaked, slammed down his money, and took of running._

_And she was pretty sure she offended a freshman boy when he went to take his retainer out and she blurted, "Oh, hell no!"_

_But she was doing this to kiss Brittany, not be slobbered all over by boys who didn't even know what an orgasm was. So sue her if she got to dictate what was going on when it came to her shit._

_She heard a soft cough and she whirled around to face the owner. It took all of her power to conceal her triumphant smirk when she saw Brittany there and looking nervous. She carefully put her tube of lip gloss away and moved forward to lean her elbows across the counter. She could see Finn's eyes widen when he noticed who her next customer was. _

_"Hey, B," she smiled._

_"Hey, S" muttered Brittany, who had a dollar bill clutched nervously in her hand. _

_Santana couldn't stop her own shit-eating grin if she tried. She leaned towards the girl and she felt her body flare in a soft heat when she got into close proximity with the blonde. She could count the freckles on her best friend's nose and she had to stop her eyes from fluttering shut as the feeling of familiar comfort settled over them. The brunette heard the blonde's breathing hitch and she blamed her own lack of breath on all the kissing that she's already had to do that day. And she was pretty sure Figgins turned on the heaters earlier._

_She moved forwards but was interrupted by a deliberate cough._

_Santana quickly pulled her head back when she noticed Artie off to Brittany's side; he was watching them with fierce, scrutinizing eyes. Her mouth opened in a question._

_"I want to watch," clarified Artie, shrugging. "I want to make sure that Brittany's not lying when she says there's nothing going on with you two."_

_She turned to Brittany with a raised eyebrow, who looked right back at her with an apologetic look on her face. She could also detect the faintest trace of annoyance in the blonde's eyes as she moved forwards and placed the dollar bill in the jar; it was almost filled to the top. She refrained from a sigh of annoyance and turned to look back Brittany with a patient expression. Completely ignoring Artie, she leaned forwards on her elbows and gazed at her best friend with an intense expression in her eyes. Brittany released a breath and moved forwards; her eyes were hooded over and Santana thought she saw the light blue eyes slightly darken. The brunette leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, giving Brittany the chance to back out now and just leave. She didn't._

_This was to prove a point; this had nothing to do with being in love and claiming what was hers. It wasn't about being in a relationship. It was just proving a point-_

_Their lips pressed together._

_Santana always hated the term of seeing fireworks when people kissed. Or how everything faded away in that one magical moment. Completely and utterly lame Disney movie crap._

_But she would be lying if she said she didn't feel a rapid-fire heat sweep through her body viciously. She would be lying if she said she didn't miss kissing the blonde like this when the blonde exhaled pleasurably against her lips before sweeping her tongue across her bottom lip. She couldn't stop the moan when Brittany's tongue extravagantly entangled with her own._

_Santana instantly snapped her eyes open when Brittany suddenly yanked herself away from her._

_She looked at Brittany's flushed face and heavily lidded eyes; the real distraction was a deeply frowning Artie, who was clutching the blonde's left arm in his own._

_"I-I'm sorry, Santana," whispered Brittany, her chest still rising and falling rapidly. Santana just swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded her head; she made extra sure to clench her thighs together to stop her suddenly throbbing clitoris. She pulled back with a sigh, covering up her disappointment with a look of boredom._

_"It's cool; whatever," sniffed Santana, examining her nails and not looking up at the blonde._

_Brittany swallowed and began to back away. "I-I guess I'll see you tomorrow or -"_

_Santana just turned around without looking back at the girl and nodded at Finn, who was still gaping at the spot where they had been kissing. Well, more like full-on making out. She just released a sigh a grabbed the 'in' and 'out' signs. She placed the 'out' sign on the front of her booth and pulled the jar of the money to take with her. She could hear the disappointed groans of the remaining boys in her line; it's not like she really gave a flying fuck anyway. She ignored the look of shock and arousal on their faces as she walked to the front of the kissing booth._

_"I'm done here, Hudson. Clean this shit up when you're done."_

And now her and Finn were completely drinking themselves silly.

She still refused to sleep with him despite her drunken state.

"A-and then I met her in the auditorium and we made out," rambled Finn. "I had forgotten how m-much I missed her, you know? I-I mean I had thought I had gotten over her but then it was suddenly -"

Santana groaned and buried her face in her hands. Jesus, she swore that the gigantic boy had to be worse than a sniffling teenage girl. He had been rambling about Quinn ever since he had taken his first sip of beer. And they were around their fifth and he just wouldn't _shut up._ She got the point the first time; he wanted her back now and was determined to steal her from Sam.

"-And now that we're friends and everything, I figured that we could make this awesome plan and win our girls back and -"

Her eyes snapped open.

She turned her wide eyes over to the rambling boy, whose eyes were now bright with excitement and his cheeks were flushed from the alcohol intake. He had his beer in one hand and was gesturing emphatically with it; it was spilling all over her mother's custom rug that was shipped from her Papi who lived in Chili. She leaned forward and snatched the beer out of his hands and set it on the coffee table. He really didn't notice, he was still rambling like a thirteen year old girl who just met Justin Bieber.

"Will you shut the fuck up, Finn?"

His mouth snapped shut.

She placed her fingers to her temple and rubbed vigorously. It was the dumbest idea she ever heard of. There was no way in hell she would even consider something this stupid and with someone this stupid -

"So what's your plan?"

He smiled widely.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

**Keep on keepin' on?**


End file.
